


Powerfull

by Elyserei



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed: Unity, Assassination, Attraction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Het, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, Lust, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Paris (City), Sex, Smut, Temptation, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Virginity
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyserei/pseuds/Elyserei
Summary: Non era la prima volta che Arno compiva missioni per conto del Marchese de Sade, anche quel giorno tutto era filato liscio ed il giovane doveva solamente ritirare la sua ricompensa per aver completato il lavoro richiesto senza problemi, ignaro del premio speciale che il nobile aveva in serbo per lui.Una vergine.Gwen, diciannove anni, viene donata all'assassino dal marchese come una qualsiasi "merce di scambio", Arno ritrovatosi con le spalle al muro non può fare altro che accettarla.Ma chi è Gwen? E perché de Sade la sta cedendo proprio al giovane Dorian?





	1. La vergine.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui, a postare l'unica storia che forse valga la pena di condividere con qualcuno (?)  
> Ho iniziato a scriverla parecchi anni fa e di tanto in tanto torno a lavorarci sopra, è forse una delle più lunghe che io abbia mai scritto.  
> Sono sempre stata una fan di AC e non pensavo che Unity fosse in grado di farmi tirare fuori un racconto cosí!  
> E niente, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e spero vi piaccia!
> 
> Buona lettura! 
> 
> Elyserei

_**Powerfull.** _

 

«De Sade!» esclamò il giovane irrompendo nel bordello di periferia parigino; il ragazzo continuò il suo percorso per tutto il locale, facendosi largo tra prostitute e uomini barcollanti per il troppo alcool ingerito, fino a raggiungere la persona desiderata «Oh Arno, ben tornato!» la voce arrivava da un uomo di mezza età sdraiato su un divanetto color verdognolo, con cuscini sul tono del rosa e giallo acceso, intento a mangiarsi degli acini d’uva «Ho rubato la tua sentenza.» Disse il moro passando dei documenti all’uomo, che una volta ricevuti buttò immediatamente nel camino adiacente bruciandoli «Ti ringrazio Arno.» rispose il marchese lanciando al giovane un sacchetto contenente un bel gruzzolo di monete.  
Arno fece per congedarsi quando la voce di de Sade lo fermò nuovamente «La tua vera ricompensa non è ancora arrivata.» accennò lui, gesticolando con enfasi catturando l’attenzione del ragazzo «I franchi che mi hai dato bastano e avanzano.» affermò il moro «Oh no! Tu mi hai salvato dalla condanna a morte, quei pochi quattrini non sono nulla a confronto.» continuò l’uomo alzandosi «Aspettami qui, torno subito con ciò che più meriti.» finì, seguito dallo sguardo confuso dell’assassino che lo vide scomparire dietro ad una porta lì vicino.  
Passò qualche minuto ed Arno cominciò ad indispettirsi, aveva altro di più importante da compiere e di certo non poteva aspettare le futili sciocchezze del marchese; ma quando la pazienza aveva raggiunto il limite, lo vide comparire mano nella mano con una giovane ragazza dai capelli dorati, occhi del colore del cielo limpido ed un semplice abito bianco dal tessuto leggero quasi trasparente; lei teneva lo sguardo basso ed inespressivo, mentre l’uomo procedeva verso di lui con aria soddisfatta, mantenendo il mento alto.  
Quando furono uno di fronte all’altro, Arno non esitò a chiedere spiegazioni, il marchese rise leggermente portando la mano davanti alla bocca «Mio caro Arno è ovvio no?» si pronunciò per primo «Non vedo nulla di ovvio.» sentenziò l’altro con sguardo serio «Questa è la tua vera ricompensa.» rispose de Sade tirando leggermente la ragazza in avanti facendola mettere in mezzo fra i due «Una dolce, pura ed innocente vergine.» continuò l’uomo comparendo da dietro la giovane, portando il volto all’altezza del collo di lei, annusandole i capelli ed accarezzandole le braccia.  
Arno notò il volto della bionda, che si tramutò in una smorfia di disgusto non appena il marchese le mise le mani addosso «Cosa dovrei farmene?» domandò il ragazzo cercando di distrarlo «Non lo so!» esclamò lui allontanandosi leggermente «Ora è tua!» finì spingendola contro di lui; Arno lo guardò con occhi strabuzzanti e la bocca semi aperta senza parole, mentre la ragazza si allontanò velocemente al contatto con esso «No de Sade, io non posso!» dichiarò il giovane incredulo raggiungendo velocemente l’individuo che andò a sdraiarsi nuovamente sul divanetto, lasciando la bionda indietro «Vuoi per caso rifiutare un mio dono?» rispose lui corrugando la fronte «C-Certo che no!» strepitò il ragazzo storcendo il naso «Solo che…» «Solo che?» lo intercetto il marchese prima ancora che potesse continuare «Sono tutte scuse, Arno. Ora sparisci ho cose molte più importanti fare.» concluse de Sade facendo un leggero battito di mani e successivamente servito da una donna con del vino rosso; Arno non aggiunse altro, sapeva che non l’avrebbe mai avuta vinta, si voltò verso la giovane, rimasta ferma immobile dove l’aveva lasciata, sbuffò facendo roteare gli occhi verso l’alto e si diresse verso l’uscita passando accanto a lei «Muoviti, andiamo.» disse con tono secco quando gli fu vicino, ella non disse nulla e cominciò a seguirlo in silenzio.  
Continuarono lungo tutta la stradina nel retro che portava dal bordello alla via centrale, la giovane si sentiva gli occhi di tutti gli uomini puntati addosso, per colpa di quell’abito fin troppo trasparente, che ricambiava con sguardo cagnesco, senza contare del fatto che fosse scalza e stare al passo del ragazzo era diventato piuttosto complesso una volta lasciato il liscio marmo, ma procedeva comunque con andatura sostenuta; giunti alla fine del vicolo però i suoi piedi si fermarono, Arno camminò per qualche metro prima di accorgersi che la bionda non lo stava più seguendo, così si voltò e la vide all’inizio della via, ferma e intenta a stringersi le spalle per coprirsi, così tornò velocemente da lei «Dobbiamo prendere una carrozza.» disse lui con fermezza, lei alzò lo sguardo facendolo incrociare con l’altro «Non oso proseguire oltre a questa via vestita in questo modo.» rispose lei con tono ed espressione decisa, l’assassino sospirò cominciando a slacciarsi la giacca con il cappuccio blu notte, per poi avvicinarsi a lei e poggiargliela sulle spalle, la bionda apprezzò il gesto e strinse la pesante giubba per coprirsi «Ora andiamo alla carrozza.» concluse il moro rimasto in camicia, ricominciando a camminare spedito.  
Fortunatamente per lei e per i suoi piedi, il tragitto fu breve, Arno aprì lo sportello e la fece entrare «Allora dimmi dove si trova casa tua, ti riporto lì.» disse rimanendo fuori dalla carrozza per dare informazioni al cocchiere «Io non ho più una casa.» rispose lei con distacco, il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi nel panico «E allora dove ti porto? Qualche parente?» chiese preoccupato «Nessuno. Tutti morti.» continuò lei con la stessa freddezza, il giovane porto entrambe le mani sui fianchi, abbassando la testa e bisbigliando qualcosa, sicuramente imprecazioni verso il marchese, fece avanti ed indietro, nervosamente, al portello sotto lo sguardo della ragazza per qualche minuto, in cerca di una qualsiasi soluzione ma non ne venne a capo così si diresse verse il cocchiere «Ci porti a _Café Théâtre_ , distretto _lle Saint-Louis_.» concluse il moro entrando e sedendosi di fronte alla ragazza, la carrozza prese a muoversi mentre Arno teneva la testa fra le mani «Posso cavarmela anche da sola.» la voce della ragazza rimbombò per tutto l’interno arrivando alle orecchie del ragazzo che alzò la testa, muovendola in segno negativo «Pft. Quanti anni hai? Sedici? Diciassette forse? Dove credi di andare nella situazione in cui Parigi si trova? Finiresti per venire uccisa da qualche rivoluzionario pazzo.» disse gesticolando nervosamente «Non è affar tuo.» rispose lei con presunzione «Oh, sì che lo è da quando quel folle ha deciso di donarti a me.» scrollò la testa lui, ancora incredulo cominciando a massaggiarsi l’arcata sopraccigliare «Cos’hai intenzione di farmi?» chiese lei atona, egli non rispose,fece un semplice gesto per concludere il discorso e si lasciò cadere sullo schienale del sedile in pelle, ma lei sembrò voler continuare la discussione «Hai intenzione di violentarmi? Abuserai di me una o più volte e poi mi getterai per strada? O mi terrai come tua schiava?» domandò lei con disprezzo guardandolo, al che il giovane si alterò «Per chi mi hai preso?!» esclamò staccandosi dalla spalliera ed andando a guardarla dritta in faccia «Secondo te se volevo violentarti avrei cercato così disperatamente di trovarti un posto dove stare? O un qualcosa per coprirti?!» finì bruscamente, ella non rispose, corrugò la fronte e spostò lo sguardo verso il finestrino «Allora dove stiamo andando?» chiese la bionda senza distogliere la vista «A casa mia. Starai lì fin che non ti trovo un’altra sistemazione.» rispose esasperato lasciandosi andare nuovamente allo schienale, la giornata di oggi lo aveva stressato parecchio e ci mancava solo de Sade con i suoi doni a mettere alla dura prova i suoi nervi; il viaggio era di una modesta durata ed Arno non perse l’occasione di assopirsi per cercare di rilassarsi un po’, quando riaprì gli occhi, notò la ragazza ancora appoggiata al finestrino, intenta a guardare l’esterno, fece la stessa cosa anche lui e poté vedere la Senna in lontananza, segno che il tragitto era quasi giunto al termine; si prese un momento per guardare la giovane, era piuttosto minuta ed esile, i biondi capelli lisci le arrivavano appena sotto le spalle, aveva una vaporosa frangia che le copriva le brune sopracciglia contornandole gli occhi cobalto, classico naso alla francese e labbra carnose non troppo grandi, aveva lineamenti delicati e la pelle che pareva porcellana “ sporcata ”da qualche neo; nell’osservarla si domandò come avesse fatto a finire nelle mani di de Sade «Come ti chiami?» domandò spontaneamente il ragazzo « _Gwen_.» rispose lei senza aggiungere altro «Sei di Parigi Gwen?» continuò lui «Sì.» le sue risposte erano tutte brevi e concise, così Arno si sforzò per sapere più informazioni possibili sul suo conto «Prima sono stato cortese, perdonami ma è stata una giornata pesante.» cominciò neutrale lui cercando di andarle incontro «Sì lo sei stato. Nessuno ti ha insegnato l’educazione?» rispose Gwen acida, a quella frase il giovane strabuzzò gli occhi, deglutì cercando di trattenersi ma almeno da quella frase poté intuire che la ragazza, in precedenza, faceva parte di una famiglia benestante «E comunque ho diciannove anni, non sono una bambina.» continuò lei «Non si direbbe.» commentò lui appositamente ma fu immediatamente fulminato con lo sguardo dalla ragazza.  
Quando la corsa terminò, Arno scese per primo, poi fece scendere anche la bionda «È questa casa tua?» domandò osservandola, lui annuì semplicemente, scortandola fino all’entrata «Ora aspettami qui. Non muoverti, torno subito.» disse assicurandosi che la giovane avesse compreso, per poi dileguarsi e lasciarla sola.  
L’assassino corse al salone «Charlotte!» esclamò raggiungendo la donna dai bruni capelli seduta ad un tavolo, intenta a scribacchiare su dei documenti «Arno, ben tornato! Posso aiutarti?» domandò sorridente, il ragazzo si sedette di fronte a lei e cominciò a spiegarle l’accaduto. Gwen, nel mentre, rimasta nell’atrio in attesa, cominciò a guardarsi attorno; La casa era piuttosto spoglia e con alcuni mobili ricoperti da tele bianche o quadri messi a terra, il tutto confuso e disordinato, sembrava come se il giovane ci si fosse appena trasferito; la cosa che la colpì di più, però, furono l’alto soffitto e la grande scala in marmo che curvando arrivava fino al piano superiore, gli spazi erano ampi, parecchio illuminati e il poco arrendamento che mostrava era di buon gusto.  
«Arno!» una voce femminile, proveniente dall’esterno fece voltare la ragazza verso la porta d’entrata «Arno!» esclamò nuovamente quella voce, successivamente una giovane dai rossi capelli si palesò davanti e lei, Gwen la guardò con insistenza stringendosi la giacca a se «Tu saresti?» domandò la rossa corrugando la fronte e varcando la soglia cauta, la bionda la vide in allerta, ma non sapendo bene cosa rispondere rimase in silenzio «Dov’è Arno?» chiese subito dopo con preoccupazione «Perché hai la sua giacca?» continuò ad interrogarla, vedendo che la giovane non sembrava intenzionata a risponderle e che si limitava a fissarla; quando però Gwen notò l’interesse della rossa nei confronti del giovane decise di divertirsi un po’ con questa sconosciuta «Sono la sua vergine.» rispose lei dopo la lunga attesa, facendo uno sguardo languido e facendo scivolare la giubba blu a terra, scoprendo l’abito candido che lasciava intravedere ciò che si nascondeva sotto «C-Cosa?!» inarcò un sopracciglio lei confusa e turbata «Ormai appartengo a lui. E soddisferò ogni suo desiderio più nascosto!» dichiarò bramosa la bionda stringendosi le spalle, facendo così cadere una spallina dell’abito «Sono qui che aspetto il mio padrone, ha detto che sarebbe tornato presto dopo aver sistemato la stanza per m-» «GWEN!» la voce di Arno irruppe nell’atrio prima che lei potesse finire la frase, la guardava con sguardo accigliato e immediatamente la ricoprì con la giacca, lei rise di gusto, lo fece ancora di più quando vide il volto della rossa, ancora più adirata, prendere il medesimo colore dei suoi capelli «Èlise perdonami, c’è una spiegazione a tutto ciò.» cercò di tranquillizzarla il ragazzo con scarso risultato «Oh, certo Arno… e dovrà essere anche piuttosto convincente.» rispose lei facendo dietro front per poi uscire dalla casa palesemente infastidita «Aspetta! Èlise!» allungò lui la mano, per poi girarsi verso la bionda infuriato «Vai di sopra, stanza in fondo al corridoio a destra, una donna ti porterà dei vestiti.» ordinò il moro riprendendosi con forza la giacca «E non muoverti da lì.» concluse ringhiando, per poi correre dietro alla ragazza dai capelli ramati «Come desideri.» sussurrò lei guardandolo sparire, con mezzo sorriso soddisfatta, per poi cominciare a salire le scale seguendo le indicazioni del ragazzo e nel farlo, pensò che la permanenza al Café, non sarebbe stata poi così noiosa.


	2. Vita in comune.

Arno fece il suo ritorno a casa solo dopo il tramonto, spiegare tutto ad Èlise e soprattutto convincerla che l’assurdo accaduto era solo colpa di de Sade fu piuttosto difficile; esausto cominciò a salire le scale lentamente, cominciando a levarsi la giacca e slacciarsi la camicia bianca, tutto ciò che voleva in quel momento era togliersi di dosso tutti i pesi e buttarsi sul letto.  
Quando raggiunse la sua stanza lanciò la pensate giubba sulla sedia della scrivania, così fece anche con la blusa, rimanendo a torso nudo, sfilò i grevi stivali in pelle e con un leggero colpo li scalciò lontani, era prossimo a slacciarsi i pantaloni quando il rumore dell’acqua, proveniente dalla sua vasca da bagno lo fece girare di scatto; il paravento copriva la vista, precedentemente non aveva notato il chiarore che emanava la candela dà dietro esso, si avvicinò lentamente, aveva già previsto la scena che lo aspettava.  
E così fu; quando il ragazzo oltrepassò il paravento trovò Gwen nella vasca da bagno a crogiolarsi nell’acqua calda come se nulla fosse «Oh, _bonsoir_.» disse lei, prendendo delicatamente i biondi capelli umidi portandoli tutti su un lato del collo e strizzandoli lievemente «Che cosa stai facendo?» domandò innervosito lui, questa ragazza era qui da neanche un giorno e già non la sopportava più «Mi sto lavando, non facevo un bel bagno caldo da tempo.» rispose la giovane tirando su una gamba, facendola uscire dall’acqua per poi poggiare il piede sul bordo esterno «Ho bisogno di restare da solo.» affermò lui scandendo bene una parola dall’altra «Finisco e me ne vado.» sorrise lei tranquillamente, riprendendo a lavarsi, ma il moro non sembrò essere d’accordo «ORA.» esclamò con forza, tirando una coperta dal letto per poi tirarla su di peso per un braccio «Hey!! Cosa stai facendo??» strillò la bionda scuotendo il braccio con forza e liberandosi dalla presa, rimase in piedi nella vasca con l’acqua fino a sotto le ginocchia completamente nuda eppure Arno non distoglieva lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e così fece lei «Razza di zotico.» lo spinse dandogli un colpo sul petto, facendolo allontanare leggermente così che poté riuscire ad uscire con facilità, solo in quel momento il giovane si rese conto della situazione e che Gwen fosse nuda, così le porse la coperta scostando lo sguardo verso il basso, lei gliela strappò letteralmente dalle mani offesa per poi coprirsi «Scusa se ho deciso di darmi una sciacquata qui, visto che nella mia “stanza” non esiste il bagno.» cominciò lei rimanendo di spalle e superando il paravento per poi fermarsi, girò leggermente la testa «Non ho chiesto io tutto ciò.» sussurrò lei, prima di sparire dietro ad esso, Arno poté percepire un velo di tristezza nel tono della bionda, non riuscì a vedere il suo volto per la scarsa illuminazione e si sentì leggermente in colpa per essere stato così scortese; non aveva tutti i torti, quello con cui avrebbe dovuto prendersela in quel momento era il marchese, non lei.

Gwen camminò scalza fino alle sue stanze, se così poteva definirsi una stanza che precedentemente era un luogo dove riporre trofei o cimeli vari; era molto grande e accogliente, con alte librerie a muro colme di tomi storici o racconti di vari tipi, c’era persino un pianoforte, la ragazza sapeva suonarlo, aveva imparato alla tenera età di cinque anni, ma ritenne inopportuno farlo, si considerava un ospite in quella casa, niente più. In fondo alla stanza c’era uno spazio enorme con al centro una grande statua di un busto raffigurante un’armatura, fu spostato contro la parete sinistra e la gentile Charlotte aveva fatto mettere dagli inservienti due grossi materassi matrimoniali, uno sopra l’altro creandole un letto provvisorio, le disse che sarebbe stata una cosa momentanea, fin quando il falegname non avesse terminato il suo baldacchino nuovo.

La giovane ancora senza abiti, solo avvolta dalla coperta, andò a sedersi su una poltroncina difronte al caminetto situato vicino a una delle porte d’entrata della camera, per asciugarsi, aveva ancora i capelli pregni d’acqua che le gocciolavano, il calore e lo strepitio cominciarono a cullarla, cominciò a fissare le danzanti fiamme e si sentì improvvisamente sola.  
Aveva passato tre anni della sua vita insieme alle cortigiane e donne di strada, l’avevano sempre trattata con gentilezza e amorevolezza, come una figlia o una sorella, aveva sempre avuto qualcuno accanto; strinse con forza le coperte come in cerca di conforto, per scacciare quel senso di solitudine e malinconia lasciandosi abbandonare al sonno e alla stanchezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco il secondo capitolo!  
> Avendo scritto la storia da molto tempo ho deciso di postare capitolo per capitolo ogni due/tre giorni.
> 
> Il personaggio di Gwen è nato un po' così, volevo un carattere forte che contrastasse quello di Arno, ma allo stesso tempo un po' fragile e malinconico.
> 
> Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, il prossimo arriverà presto!
> 
> Elyserei


	3. Glicine.

A risvegliarla l'indomani fu il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla sua porta, si accorse di essersi addormentata lì, sulla poltrona senza neanche essersi messa qualcosa addosso, si sfregò con forza gli occhi cercando di riprendersi, gli scappò un grosso sbadiglio mentre osservò il camino in cui era rimasta solo brace spenta ormai «Sì?» interrogò quando sentì nuovamente il rumore alla porta, si alzò per sgranchire le ossa e i muscoli irrigiditi per aver dormito tutta la notte nella stessa posizione e coprendosi con la coperta «Sono _Adrienne_ , _madame Charlotte_ mi manda a sistemarle la stanza.» una voce femminile e matura provenne da dietro la porta «Entri pure.» rispose Gwen andando verso il letto, dove ai piedi di esso, Charlotte le aveva lasciato un cassone con al suo interno alcuni vestiti, sentì il rumore della porta aprirsi alle sue spalle e fece il suo ingresso una donna di mezza età dall’aria bonaria e i lunghi capelli grigi raccolti in uno chignon basso «Non c’è bisogno che sistemiate la stanza.» affermò la bionda prendendo gli abiti dal baule, la donna annuì, nel vedere che effettivamente il letto non era sfatto «Madame Charlotte mi ha chiesto se potete raggiungerla al salone dopo aver fatto colazione.» disse la donna con voce pacata e servile «Certamente, potete aiutarmi con i vestiti?» domandò atona la ragazza osservandoli, non indossava abiti di buona fattura da tempo «Con piacere!» esclamò Adrienne avvicinandosi.

Una volta pronta uscì dalle sue stanze, diretta al piano inferiore nella sala da pranzo, precedentemente spiegatole la posizione dalla domestica visto che Arno non si era preso la briga di fare nulla a riguardo se non mollarla lì; prima di scendere le scale Gwen buttò l’occhio verso il corridoio dove vi era la stanza del ragazzo, era tentata di andare, ma ripensò a come l’aveva trattata la notte precedente così decise di tirare dritto. Una volta raggiunta la sala da pranzo la bionda si ritrovò davanti a una tavola lunghissima imbandita di ogni tipo di frutto o confettura, l’odore dei croissant freschi le arrivò veloce alle narici, facendole brontolare rumorosamente lo stomaco per la fame « _Bonjour mademoiselle_.» una giovane donna dai bruni capelli le si avvicinò velocemente «Si accomodi pure, la colazione è servita; Preferisce del tè caldo o del caffè?» chiese allontanandosi verso la porta «Del tè grazie.» rispose la ragazza andando a prendere posto a capotavola. Quell’ambiente, gli odori e le sensazioni le portarono alla memoria i vecchi tempi, le sembrava come essere tornata indietro, ma nonostante ciò, dopo aver vissuto anni nella povertà più assoluta sentiva una strana sensazione pervadergli il corpo; prese un croissant ancora caldo e gli diede un morso, tutto le sembro così familiare ma allo stesso tempo estraneo, aveva persino dimenticato il galateo, ma non gli importò molto in quel momento, prese il cornetto e lo tagliò a metà riempiendolo di deliziosa confettura di fragole, di un rosso vivo e dal sapore dolce.  
Dopo pochi minuti la giovane donna ricomparve agli occhi di Gwen, le portò una tazza di tè fumante, con rispettiva zuccheriera e lattiera «Ecco a voi mademoiselle, spero sia di vostro gradimento.» finì per poi congedarsi.  
Finita la colazione la ragazza uscì diretta al salone, quando ci mise piede venne circondata a una nuvola fitta di fumo che raggiungeva il soffitto, tossì e come se brancolasse nella nebbia, si mise alla ricerca di Charlotte, che riuscì a trovare, fortunatamente, dopo poco « _Buonjour_ Gwen, dormito bene?» chiese dolcemente la donna seduta al tavolo alzando lo sguardo dalle mille scartoffie e documenti, ella annuì «Adrienne mi ha detto che volevate parlarmi.» cominciò, rimanendo in piedi accanto al tavolo «Sì, ecco avrei un favore da chiederti.» «Dica pure.» accettò lei, alla fine se fosse riuscita a rendersi utile si sarebbe sentita meno d’intralcio «Arno è uscito presto questa mattina e ho bisogno che tu mi vada a prendere delle cose al mercato per il Café.» rispose la donna porgendole un bigliettino, Gwen lo guardò era una breve lista di cose da comperare «Ecco qui i soldi.» continuò la donna porgendole anche un sacchetto contenente dei franchi «Paga un cocchiere e vai a fare qualche compera, se trovi qualcosa che desideri non esitare a prenderla.» finì con un sorriso amorevole la mora «La ringrazio.» sentenziò con tono educato la giovane per poi uscire, era la prima volta che girava per Parigi da sola, come donna libera, senza più dover avere paura, così cominciò ad incamminarsi verso la carrozza della villa, una volta raggiunto il cocchiere gli diede alcune monete e disse solamente: «Vorrei andare ad _Hotel de Ville_.».

Quando mise piede fuori dalla carrozza la prima cosa che notò la giovane furono le forti grida e schiamazzi provenire da lì vicino, il cocchiere era rimasto nelle vicinanze della Senna, nei pressi del ponte, per la troppa gente non aveva potuto proseguire oltre, così il resto del tragitto avrebbe dovuto farselo a piedi; fortunatamente non era molta la strada da percorrere, una volta raggiunta la destinazione Gwen si accorse dell’enorme folla accalcata, non capì bene cosa stesse succedendo, così cercò di farsi largo fra le persone per riuscire a raggiungere il mercato. “ _Ci mancava solo tutto questo baccano, ci metterò il doppio del tempo_ ” pensò infastidita, mentre a fatica spingeva via uomini intenti ad urlare le solite frasi sull’uguaglianza; continuò alla cieca in mezzo alla folla, perdendo letteralmente l’orientamento, quando le sembrò di aver trovato una via d’uscita si ritrovò davanti una guardia dagli abiti blu che la spinse con forza tra la gente «Indietro ragazzina!» la bionda confusa alzò lo sguardo, non capendo bene dove si trovasse, quando lo fece la lama affilata della ghigliottina splendette al riflesso del sole, cadendo veloce verso il basso e mozzando di netto la testa del mal capitato, facendola ruzzolare nella cesta di vimini messa appositamente.  
Gwen vide tutta la scena con occhi sbarrati, io suoi occhi vibravano e il suo corpo era impietrito, una serie di flash back le corsero veloci fra i suoi pensieri, immagini e ricordi che risalivano alla mente veloci e dolorosi, memorie che aveva seppellito e che mai avrebbe voluto far riaffiorare; deglutì nervosamente, le mani tremavano e il suo respiro si fece affannoso, si guardò attorno, vedeva la gente muoversi, agitarsi eppure era entrata in un surreale silenzio, era come se si fosse fermata mentre il mondo intorno a lei continuava la sua corsa inesorabile, al che un senso di nausea la pervase fino a renderle la salivazione più acuta, gli urti non aspettarono ad arrivare, fin quando non dovette liberarsi, cominciò a correre il più veloce possibile trattenendosi, non si curò di nessuno e quando riuscì ad essere fuori dalla calca, lasciò uscire tutto rimanendo piegata in due per il dolore.  
«Non è di buon gusto rimettere in pubblico in questo modo.» una voce familiare arrivò veloce alle orecchie della giovane, che alzò lo sguardo scoprendo il marchese intento a porgerle un fazzoletto di stoffa, la ragazza lo prese prontamente pulendosi la bocca quasi con rabbia, gli occhi le lacrimavano e la gola le doleva «Che ci fa lei qui?» gli domandò massaggiandosi il collo e cercando di risistemarsi «Potrei chiederti lo stesso mia cara.» rispose l’uomo facendo un sorriso beffardo «Non sapevo fossi attirata da spettacoli di questo genere.» continuò indicando la ghigliottina, con tono divertito «Sono qui per fare compere.» affermò di tutto tono la ragazza, che una volta ricomposta gettò il fazzoletto a terra e riprese a camminare, de Sade la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, raccolse la pezzuola e cominciò a seguirla; Gwen se ne accorse immediatamente «Ormai non sono più di sua proprietà ricorda?» «Certamente.» disse con prontezza l’uomo affiancandosi a lei «Allora cosa vuole da me?» domandò disturbata la bionda senza fermarsi ed avvicinandosi ad una bancarella piena di stoffe di ogni tipo, colore e fantasia «Nulla.» «Controllo solo che il mio dono venga trattato con cura.» constatò il marchese per poi accarezzarle il viso con delicatezza, lei fece una smorfia e allontanò la mano dell’uomo «Sì, certo. Sto bene.» confermò lei, per poi cominciare a scorrere stoffa per stoffa alla ricerca di una richiestale da Charlotte, non curandosi di de Sade e facendo il suo dovere; quando i suoi occhi furono catturati da un bellissimo tessuto color glicine, lo prese fra le mani e si stupì per la sua morbidezza, le pareva seta «Bellissimo colore vero?» commentò il marchese avvicinandosi «Il viola è il colore dell’ambivalenza del fascino, della suggestione, della simbiosi e dell’identificazione.» prendendo la stoffa e girandogliela attorno al collo a mo’ di sciarpa «Così carico di chiaro, si avvia ad essere la via dell’equilibrio e dell’autorealizzazione…» continuò tirandola a sé leggermente e guardandola dritta negli occhi «Rappresenta un amore sincero, anche se privo d’interessi.» lei abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di non farlo scontrare con quello del marchese «E dimmi… Tu ed Arno avete già consumato il vostro amore?» sussurrò schiettamente all’orecchio della giovane, che a quelle parole avvampò senza però dare alcuna risposta, de Sade capì e si allontanò leggermente portando la mano sul mento, cominciando a sfregarselo «Ma come? Non capisco… Che Arno abbia gusti “ _differenti_ ”?» sospetto l’uomo alzando gli occhi, ma Gwen lo fermò immediatamente «Non è così!» esclamò lei imbarazzata «Allora cos’è?» replicò lui facendo tornare il suo sguardo su di lei «È che c’è già un’altra donna nella sua vita.» rispose lei con tono sorprendentemente deluso «E allora?» disse l’uomo facendo spallucce «E allora? Io non sono abbastanza interessante.» commentò lei togliendosi con rabbia il tessuto di dosso e gettandolo sul bancone «Diventalo.» le bisbigliò lui fra le orecchie «Ah, mia cara giovane, pura ed ingenua _Gwenaelle_.» esclamò il marchese allargando le braccia « _Il sesso è importante come mangiare o bere e noi dobbiamo permettere che questo appetito sia soddisfatto._ » Gwen sgranò gli occhi a quella frase detta ad alta voce e con così tanta disinvoltura che si sentì in imbarazzo per lui, senza accorgersi però che l’uomo era giunto di fronte a lei e prima ancora di realizzare le aveva preso il mento con una mano « _L’uomo rimane pur sempre un uomo e non può sfuggire al piacere del sesso. E poi ciò che c’è di bello nell’amore è soltanto il rapporto fisico._ » finì lasciandola andare, per poi prendere la stoffa lilla sul bancone e pagarla al proprietario della bancarella «Tienila. Considerala un regalo di addio.» la consegnò alla bionda facendo un mezzo sorriso, non aggiunse altro, si girò e se ne andò sparendo tra la gente, Gwen lo osservò svanire, poi posò lo sguardò sul tessuto e ripensò alle parole del marchese, doveva fare qualcosa per se stessa, doveva riequilibrare la sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo, un pochino più lungo questa volta, dove si inizia a scoprire il passato di Gwen.
> 
> Le frasi in corsivo dette dal marchese sono vere, tratte da alcuni suoi scritti, anche lui sarà molto presente nel corso della storia quindi aspettatevi di rincontrarlo!
> 
> Detto ciò spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto~
> 
> Elyserei


	4. Come cane e gatto.

Gwen fece ritorno a Cafè Theatre per l’ora di pranzo dove raggiunse Charlotte per consegnargli tutta la merce comperata «Oh grazie mille Gwen!» osservando oggetto per oggetto, controllando che la ragazza non avesse dimenticato nulla «E questa stupenda stoffa?» domandò la donna tirando a se il tessuto color glicine regalatole dal marchese «è un regalo. Non so cosa farmene, quindi ho pensato che a voi sarebbe servito molto di più.» rispose sinceramente la bionda facendo spallucce, Charlotte la osservò molto bene poi passò il suo sguardo su Gwen «Ne ricaverò qualcosa di speciale per te, per ringraziarti.» «Come preferisce.» affermò con gentilezza la giovane, la mora sorrise amorevolmente «Ora va pure a mangiare, sarai affamata!» affrettò capendo che Gwen non aveva molta intenzione di rimanere lì; infatti salutò cordialmente e se ne andò dal cafè diretta alla sala da pranzo, quando la raggiunse ad accoglierla ci fu nuovamente la giovane donna dai capelli bruni che la salutò con servilità dicendole di accomodarsi e che il pranzo sarebbe arrivato a breve, quando Gwen la superò notò che al tavolo c’era già seduto qualcun altro, ovvero Arno.  
Dopo la sera precedente la bionda non aveva la minima voglia di conversare con il ragazzo, seduto a capotavola in silenzio, così decise di sedersi dalla parte opposta a lui.  
In quel momento, in quella stanza si respirava una tale aria tesa e di incomunicabilità, che venne rotta solamente dalle domestiche che entrarono per servire il pranzo, al profumo la ragazza si allietò lievemente, dopo aver rimesso tutta la colazione il suo stomaco brontolava più di prima e non vedeva l’ora di addentare qualcosa.  
«Fricassea di pollo con sautèe di patate.» disse la bruna porgendo la pietanza alla giovane, che prese ad ammirarla con occhi splendenti e con il profumo che emanava le venne immediatamente l’acquolina in bocca; la donna successivamente andò a portare il piatto anche al ragazzo per poi domandare ai due cosa gradissero da bere, Gwen stava per rispondere per della semplice acqua minerale ma Arno ordinò di portare del vino rosso per entrambi.  
«Io non bevo vino.» commentò con scortesia la bionda prendendo a mangiare, il ragazzo non controbatté, preferì prendere un morso dal succoso pollo che aveva davanti; poco dopo entrò di nuovo la giovane donna con in mano una bottiglia di Pinot nero che servì ad entrambi.  
Gwen osservò il liquido rosso scuro dondolare nel bicchiere, lo avvicinò per sentirne l’odore e poi ne prese un sorso, rimase stupita nel scoprire che la bevanda non era per nulla male soprattutto con il pollo che stava mangiando.  
«Sono contento che ti piaccia.» commentò il moro guardandola dall’altro capo del tavolo, la ragazza non rispose e continuò a pranzare «Volevo chiederti scusa per ieri sera, per il mio comportamento sgarbato.» ammise il giovane con discreta sincerità «Scuse accettate.» rispose schietta ella concludendo in fretta la conversazione «Gwenaelle de Blanc, vero?».  
Quelle parole rimbombarono per tutta la stanza, facendo paralizzare la bionda che smise di mangiare improvvisamente, nessuno la chiamava per intero da tempo ormai «Mi scuso se sono stato un po’ invadente, ma per tenerti con me ho dovuto indagare sulla tua vita.» continuò lui senza però accorgersi della reazione della ragazza «Nata a Parigi, famiglia nobile e benestante, tuo padre era un banchiere vero?» domandò Arno per poi mangiare un pezzo di patata con gusto, ma non ricevette alcuna risposta dalla giovane che impietrita fissava il piatto «Ho saputo anche che sono stati ghigliottinati entrambi tre anni fa.» a quella frase la ragazza non ci vide più e scattò in piedi sbattendo le mani con forza sul tavolo, ci mise così tanta forza che vibrò, facendo smuovere il vino nel bicchiere del ragazzo dall'altro capo «SMETTILA!» esclamò lei con rabbia, mentre lui rimase sorpreso da quell’improvvisa reazione «Smettila di intrometterti nella mia vita privata.» ribadì con tono gelante ella, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con decisione, i suoi ardevano di collera, mentre lui rimase in silenzio «E non osare mai più a nominare mio padre o mia madre e soprattutto della loro morte con cotanta leggerezza.» Finì tornando a sedere e ricomponendosi «Mi spiace volevo solo assicurarmi che…» cominciò lui sentendosi nuovamente in colpa «Per te io sono solo un oggetto di piacere.» sentenziò lei atona riprendendo a mangiare «Non ti deve interessare chi sono, nè da dove vengo, nè cosa faccio.» lui la guardò sconcertato «Io non-» tentò di parlare Arno ma con scarso risultato «Se non ti va bene posso sempre andarmene.» concluse bruscamente lei, per poi prendere un sorso del vino, il giovane non aggiunse altro e finirono di pranzare nel medesimo silenzio in cui avevano cominciato a farlo.

Dopo lo spiacevole pranzo Arno sparì frettolosamente, alla giovane non diede fastidio anzi, meno aveva a che fare con quell’individuo e meglio era. Così si prese del tempo per esplorare la villa, il primo piano lo conosceva abbastanza bene, oltre al corridoio che portava al cafè e quello che portava alla sala da pranzo e cucina ce n’era un terzo che portava allo studio dell’intendente, un uomo di età avanzata che si prendeva cura della gestione della casa e delle finanze di Cafè Theatre; c’era solamente una porta che rimaneva sempre chiusa a chiave al piano inferiore, rimanendo segreta alla ragazza; così passò a quello superiore, oltre alla sua “stanza” e quella del giovane c’era un altro locale che la ragazza non aveva notato il giorno precedente così decise di andare a dare un’occhiata. Man mano che si avvicinava, poté udire dei suoni metallici, come se qualcuno stesse affilando una spada o cose del genere, dopo aver sentito quei suoi avanzò cautamente e silenziosamente verso la porta, quando fu abbastanza vicina si sporse a guardare e vide un uomo afroamericano, seduto in un angolo della stanza, intento ad affilare una spada.  
Gwen continuò ad avanzare guardandosi attorno, il locale era completamente vuoto, con qualche poltroncina ai lati della stanza vicino alle finestre ed un camino; le pareti erano adornate con vari tipi di spade o armi, da lance ad accette, mazze o pistole e così via dicendo.  
Arrivata quasi al centro della stanza il parquet in noce scricchiolò sotto i suoi piedi attirando l’attenzione dell’uomo che spostò il suo sguardo dalla spada alla giovane « _Bonjour_.» disse con un lieve sorriso rinfoderando lo stocco «Tu dovresti essere Gwen, giusto?» interrogò l’afroamericano rimanendo seduto, la bionda annuì ammutolendosi «Sei molto silenziosa nel muoverti.» complimentò lui per spezzare il silenzio «Io sono _Augustin Grisier_.» si presentò infine alzandosi «Che ci fa qui?» domandò la ragazza osservandolo ancora in allerta «Sono l’insegnate di scherma del signor Dorian.» rispose avvicinandosi ma comunque mantenendo distanze adeguate «Chi Arno? Perché quello è in grado di tenere in mano una spada?» ironizzò la bionda, rilassandosi nel capire che l’uomo non era un intruso, egli rise di gusto e poi guardò la giovane con aria di sfida «E tu?» le chiese con mezzo sorriso «Tu sei in grado di tenere una spada in mano?» a quelle parole si girò andando verso la parete con appesi tutti i tipi di spade ad una mano «No, ma me la caverei comunque meglio di lui.» affermò lei con sicurezza «Allora dimostramelo.» Augustin si girò lanciandole uno stocco, la ragazza impreparata vide il ferro arrivare verso di lei con velocità, così allungò la mano e con un po’ di fortuna e prontezza di riflessi riuscì a prenderlo al volo «Buon inizio.» considerò l’uomo per poi mettersi in posa, lei lo guardò inarcando il sopracciglio sinistro «Non so niente di come si colpisce.» dichiarò ella un po’ confusa «Hai detto che sai cavartela meglio del signor Dorian, ora lo constateremo.» alla fine di quella frase l’afroamericano si scagliò su di lei, Gwen sgranò gli occhi spaventata e involontariamente le sue braccia si mossero veloci così da parare il colpo «Ma lei è completamente pazzo!» gli urlò contro la bionda «Poteva ferirmi, potevo morire!» strillò con forza mentre l’uomo indietreggiò velocemente «Non preoccuparti non miro a parti vitali, il massimo che posso farti è qualche livido o graffietto.» ammise per poi tornare all’attacco verso la giovane, ovviamente imprimendo un quarto della sua reale forza nei colpi.  
La sfida durò per una buona mezz’ora, più passava il tempo e più Gwen pareva prenderci gusto, azzardando attacchi sull’uomo che parava o schivava con agilità.  
«Complimenti, non te la cavi male.» riconobbe Augustin rimettendo le due spade al loro posto dopo aver duellato «Vi ringrazio.» la ragazza sorrise, si sentì stranamente fiera di sé in quel momento «Potrei imparare anche io da lei?» gli domandò ella con entusiasmo «Certamente.» rispose l’uomo guardandola «Ma sappi che non sarà per nulla facile ed io non sarò per nulla gentile.» mise subito in chiaro lui «È ciò che desidero.» rispose ella con un sorriso beffardo.

La ragazza abbandonò la sala d’allenamento con le prime luci del tramonto, era pronta a fare un bagno risanatore, Charlotte le aveva permesso di usare il suo di bagno, visto l’accaduto della sera precedente, che si trovava nella casa annessa alla villa; così prese tutto il necessario e si diresse lì per lavarsi e levare di dosso il sudore.  
Quando uscì, ormai il cielo aveva cominciato ad imbrunirsi perdendo i colori aranciati del sole, al suo posto le luci delle lanterne risplendevano illuminando le strade, l’aria si era rinfrescata e la gente cominciava a rincasare.  
Quando Gwen attraversò la corte per rientrare alla villa udì la voce di Arno poco più lontano, sembrava in compagnia così avvicinò lentamente per origliare; arrivò abbastanza vicina per vedere e sentire senza far notare la sua presenza «Non so se abbiamo fatto la cosa giusta.» era la rossa, incontrata il giorno precedente, a parlare «Non preoccuparti Èlise, vedrai che la confraternita ti aiuterà.» la consolò il ragazzo stringendole le spalle, lei annuì sorridendo, anche se nel suo sguardo si poteva benissimo notare preoccupazione « _Mirabeau_ è dalla nostra parte non potrà succedere nulla di male!» esclamò il ragazzo rassicurandola mentre la bionda rimase a spiare, non capendo a cosa si stessero riferendo e che cosa fosse la confraternita di cui stavano parlando «Ti ringrazio Arno…» cominciò ella posando una mano su quella del ragazzo «Stai facendo tutto questo per me.» sorrise con occhi struggenti «È il minimo che io possa fare per te.» rispose il moro avvicinandosi sempre di più alla ragazza, scambiandosi sguardi intensi; a quel punto Gwen aveva visto fin troppo e non sarebbe rimasta un minuto di più, tutta quella melliflua conversazione le aveva fatto venire la nausea.  
In precedenza aveva richiesto ad Adrienne di farsi servire la cena nelle sue stanze, perché solo l’idea di dover incontrare il ragazzo l’adirava; così fece la donna, mentre la bionda poté godersi il cibo in santa pace.  
Dopo il pasto serale la giovane decise di mettersi davanti al caminetto a leggere qualcosa in tutta tranquillità, si era già messa la camicia da notte e aveva lasciato delle finestre aperte per far girare l’aria e poter ammirare il fantastico cielo limpido e stellato, i muscoli cominciavano a dolere per lo sforzo compiuto nel pomeriggio e riga dopo riga gli occhi iniziarono ad assopirsi, quando qualcuno le bussò alla porta facendola rinsavire «Chi è?» domandò ella rimanendo seduta «Sono io.» era la voce di Arno «Sparisci.» intimò lei, per poi tornare a leggere «Per favore vorrei parlarti.» supplicò il ragazzo da dietro la porta, ma Gwen non aveva intenzione di dargli retta e quindi non rispose, lui bussò per una, due, tre, quattro volte, poi ci fu il silenzio «L’ha capita.» sospirò la bionda esasperata riprendendo la lettura «Sai questa è casa mia e non è molto cortese da parte tua non farmi entrare.» la voce di Arno proveniva dalle spalle della ragazza, forte e chiara, facendola sobbalzare e girare di scatto «Come diavolo…?» sbarrò gli occhi la ragazza sbigottita, per poi alzarsi velocemente dalla poltrona e abbandonando il libro sulla poltrona «Esci subito.» esortò lei «Non è cortese entrare nella stanza di una damigella, come dal nulla!» esclamò guardandosi attorno non capendo come il ragazzo avesse fatto ad arrivare lì quando tutte le porte erano completamente chiuse a chiave «Volevo solo scusarmi.» cominciò lui avvicinandosi, lei incrociò le braccia e lo guardò storto «È la seconda volta, oggi, che cerchi di scusarti con me.» sputò lei facendo capire al giovane che non aveva intenzione di sentire le sue scuse «Siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato.» commentò lui cercando di recuperare «Siamo?» rispose sarcastica lei «Beh non puoi dire che tu sia stata così amichevole nei miei confronti.» azzardò lui, per poi beccarsi uno sguardo fulminante da parte della bionda «Va bene, la colpa è anche mia lo ammetto.» allargò le braccia in segna di resa «Ricominciamo?» finì allungandole la mano in segno di pace, lei lo guardò imbronciata, poi fece un lungo sospiro e gliela strinse «Accetto. Ma tu smettila di farmi innervosire.» concluse mentre lui ricambiò con un sorriso sghembo, a Gwen gli pareva di avere a che fare con un bambino «Bene…» commentò lui cominciando a guardarsi attorno «Ora puoi anche andartene.» disse lei indicando la porta «Oh, certo.».  
Arno la superò deciso ad uscire, quando la ragazza lo vide passargli affianco, nella sua mente risuonarono le parole del marchese come un campanello «Aspetta!» esclamò lei prima che il giovane potesse arrivare alla maniglia, lui si girò a guardarla «È chiusa a chiave.» affermò lei abbassando lo sguardo, lui rimase in attesa, come se si aspettasse che lei andasse lì per aprirla «Quanto ci tieni a quella Elíse?» domandò istintivamente la bionda «Perché questa domanda?» interrogò lui corrugando la fronte dubbioso «Perché... Te la farò pagare.» Sorrise maliziosamente lei, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui che ricambiò con un’espressione sorpresa e confusa «Che intendi dire?» si capì benissimo, dal tono di voce, che Arno stava cominciando ad agitarsi «Le tue scuse non mi sono bastate.» affermò lei con un ghigno in viso «E visto che quella Elíse ti sta tanto a cuore, sarà divertente giocare un po’ con te.» sussurrò lei cominciando ad avanzare verso il giovane, che improvvisamente si impietrì deglutendo nervosamente «Credi che io ti permetta di farlo?» constatò l’assassino con sguardo serio una volta che la ragazza gli fu davanti «Beh dopo tutto _sei un uomo_.» gli sussurrò lei all’orecchio, poggiandosi con le mani al suo petto e alzandosi in punta di piedi per raggiungerlo « _Non puoi sfuggire al piacere del sesso_.» terminò lei per poi leccargli il lobo, Arno scattò allontanandola «Non sono così debole.» dichiarò lui «Vedremo.» sfidò Gwen continuando a sorridergli maliziosamente, per poi andare a prendere le chiavi della porta «Se prenderai il vizio di sgattaiolare in modi misteriosi nelle mie stanze non mi tratterrò.» avvertì lei, per poi aprire la porta al ragazzo, lui la guardò cupo uscendo dalla stanza «Sarebbe un peccato se Elíse lo venisse a sapere.» commentò lei facendo voltare il ragazzo che si avvicinò con rabbia «Non provarci neanche.» ringhiò puntandole il dito contro «Vedo che ho toccato un tasto dolente.» rispose lei guardandolo dritto negli occhi, i loro volti erano così vicini, forse anche troppo, la ragazza poté sentire il respiro irregolare del giovane sulla pelle, così che di impeto gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra, Arno sgranò gli occhi preso alla sprovvista, mentre Gwen fece arrivare velocemente la sua lingua a quella del giovane che sembrò non tirarsi indietro in un primo momento, quando si rese conto di quello che stava accadendo la spinse via con forza e senza dire nulla sparì, lasciando Gwen da sola.  
Ella rientrò in camera chiudendola di nuovo a chiave e questa volta chiuse anche tutte le finestre, si sdraiò sul letto, ripensando a quello che aveva appena fatto, si sentì in imbarazzo ma ormai aveva deciso. In qualche modo avrebbe fatto cedere il ragazzo, era cresciuta con le cortigiane e sapeva ogni cosa riguardante al sesso e a quello che gli uomini vogliono, nonostante lei non avesse ancora fatto nulla.   
Lui l’aveva ferita impicciandosi della sua vita privata e parlandone come se nulla fosse, inaccettabile per lei, così era determinata a fare lo stesso con lui, si sarebbe intromessa nella sua vita privata, il giovane e quella “Elíse” sembravano piuttosto intimi e la rossa pareva abbastanza gelosa, quindi Gwen sapeva bene come colpire il ragazzo e non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E siamo di nuovo qui con il quarto capitolo!  
> In questo succedono cose interessanti, ed è stato anche il momento in cui ho deciso di incentrare di più la storia su Gwen e di sviluppare meglio il suo personaggio.  
> Non esitate a farmi sapere cosa ne pensate!
> 
> Elyserei


	5. I documenti rubati.

I mesi passarono, dopo il bacio Arno si era tenuto a debita distanza dalla ragazza e lei lo lasciò fare, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo, la bionda stava solo aspettando il momento migliore per agire e non si era ancora presentato.  
Intanto passava le giornate a fare commissioni per Charlotte ed allenarsi quotidianamente con Augustin, era diventata piuttosto abile nelle armi ad una mano e a quelle a distanza.  
Quella mattina era intenta, come tutte le precedenti, ad esercitarsi con il manichino di legno quando il maestro varco la soglia della “palestra” « _Bounjour_ Gwen.» salutò l’uomo avvicinandosi alla ragazza che smise di colpire il bersaglio immediatamente «Buongiorno a voi, maestro.» ricambiò lei rinfoderando la spada «Da cosa cominciamo quest’oggi?» domandò impaziente la giovane, da quando aveva cominciato ad allenarsi non desiderava fare altro; non aveva mai combattuto in tutta la sua vita, eppure farlo la faceva sentire bene e l’aiutava a scaricare tutta l’energia negativa accumulata negli ultimi anni «Veramente…» cominciò l’afroamericano portandosi una mano al collo «Ho bisogno che voi facciate una cosa per me.» disse con tono basso «Che genere di cosa?» incuriosita la bionda cercò il suo sguardo «Beh vedete ecco…» continuò titubante l’uomo, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di quello che stava per dire «Un uomo mi ha rubato una cosa.» affermò per poi andarsi a sedere su un divanetto lì vicino, continuando ad essere seguito dalla ragazza «Che cosa vi hanno rubato?» gli occhi di Gwen brillavano, sperava che l’insegnante le chiedesse di andare a riprendere l’oggetto al suo posto «Dei documenti in realtà.» ammise Augustin guardandola serio «Vorrei che voi li recuperiate per me.» finì sospirando senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla giovane «Con piacere!» confermò entusiasta lei, non vedeva l’ora di cominciare «Gwen.» proferì lui con tono e sguardo grave «Non è una cosa facile, dovrete farlo di nascosto.» «Perché?» domandò ella confusa «Se vi scoprono potreste finire nei guai. Io potrei finire nei guai.» proseguì preoccupato «Le persone che mi hanno rubato questi documenti non sono brave persone. Ma mi fido di voi.» confessò l’uomo sorridendole «Se è pericoloso, perché mandate me a recuperarli?» chiese sospetta Gwen «Loro sanno chi sono, se mi vedessero anche solo nelle vicinanze capirebbero le mie intenzioni.» affermò corrugando la fronte «Credete di poterlo fare?» infine chiese facendo incrociare gli sguardi, la bionda ci pensò su per qualche istante «L’importante è che io non mi faccia scoprire giusto?» interrogò come per auto incoraggiarsi, Augustin annuì «Non siete obbligata a farlo.» «Posso farlo.» accettò la giovane con sguardo deciso, il maestro sospirò e si alzò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla in segno di riconoscenza «Vi ringrazio.» poi andò verso la parete dove vi erano riposte tutte le armi «Charlotte ha preparato qualcosa da indossare, quando girate per la città, di più comodo. Lo trovate in camera vostra.» disse il maestro osservando la parete «Tornate qui quando sarete pronta.» terminò e Gwen non aspettò un secondo; corse nella sua stanza e come anticipatole dall’uomo sul suo letto trovo degli abiti, si avvicinò per osservarli, le ricordavano vagamente quelli indossati da Arno, ma non ci fece troppo caso, erano una giacca avorio con cappuccio, ricamata da fili dorati, riconobbe all’istante la stoffa interna, quella regalatale dal marchese color glicine; accanto una blusa bianca, con delle balze sia sul colletto che sulle maniche, dei pantaloni aderenti color sabbia e degli stivali stringati in pelle marrone.  
Cominciò ad indossare il tutto, si allacciò stretti i gambali, che le arrivavano appena sotto al ginocchio ed infine prese la giubba, aveva la chiusura laterale con tre bottoni in oro, uno parallelo all’altro ed infine la coda a rondine che le cadeva lungo i fianchi slanciandola, fino a raggiungere il retro delle ginocchia.  
Pronta tornò da Augustin, che era intento a sistemare una larga cintura in pelle, del medesimo colore degli stivali con al centro un nastro della stoffa color lilla e una corda sottile dorata nel mezzo, sul lato destro aveva la fondina contenente una pistola mentre nel sinistro il fodero vuoto per una spada, quando Gwen fece notare la sua presenza l’uomo si girò a guardarla, un sorriso si fece largo sul suo volto «Vi sta molto bene l’abito cucitovi da Charlotte.» commentò positivo lui «È molto bello!» confessò timidamente la bionda, muovendosi alla ricerca di dettagli che ancora non aveva notato «Tenete.» il maestro le porse la cintura che la giovane prese e cominciò a stringersi attorno alla vita, Augustin intanto era andato a recuperare la spada «Ecco a voi, è leggermente diversa da quella che usavamo negli allenamenti ma ha lo stesso peso.» l’uomo le stava donando una _rapière_ , aveva l’elsa decorata in un modo complesso ma allo stesso tempo incantevole agli occhi della bionda che prese cautamente, come per paura di rovinarla «Usa la striscia solo in caso di necessità.» affermò lui con severità e lei mosse la testa in segno positivo promettendo di obbedirgli. Augustin spiego a Gwen dove doveva dirigersi, chi possedeva i suoi documenti e cosa avrebbe dovuto fare con cura nei dettagli, la allarmò più volte e quasi la implorò di fare molta attenzione per poi lasciarla andare. L’uomo sospirò uscendo sull’enorme terrazza situata proprio accanto alla sala d’allenamento, si sporse lungo il corrimano e alla ricerca della giovane, quando la vide incamminarsi, un lungo sospiro di preoccupazione gli uscì spontaneo, si domandò più volte se aveva fatto la scelta giusta.

Gwen aveva raggiunto la destinazione dettagli dal maestro, una casa sontuosa alle porte del quartiere di _Marais_ , si guardò attorno, c’era molta gente facoltosa che passeggiava per quelle strade, era uno dei quartieri più ricchi della città, pochi anni fa lei stessa camminava per queste vie e la sua vecchia casa non distava molto da dove si trovava in quel momento. Ma scrollò la testa, scacciando via quei pensieri che la stavano solo distogliendo l'attenzione dal motivo principale della sua “visita”; la casa l’aveva trovata, ora il vero problema era riuscire ad entrarci, dalla porta d’ingresso non se ne parlava, troppo vistoso e due guardie sorvegliavano vigili il portone.  
La bionda si sedette su una panchina lì vicino per cercare una via d’ingresso, che apparentemente non riusciva a scorgere, forse poteva fingersi qualche conoscente e cercare di superare le guardie, ma Augustin le aveva chiesto di rimanere anonima a tutti i costi e se la sua copertura fosse saltata ci sarebbero state delle brutte conseguenze. Così rimase lì per una buona mezz’ora, cercando di farsi venire un’idea intelligente, quando senza speranza si lasciò cadere sullo schienale della panca, facendo inclinare la testa all’indietro, osservò il cielo cobalto macchiato da qualche candida nuvola, i rami sottili dell’albero danzavano leggiadri sopra di lei mossi dal vento, ma la sua attenzione fu catturata da un passerotto poggiato sopra uno di essi, che cinguettante spiccò il volo. Gwen lo seguì felina, il tragitto del volatile si concluse proprio sulla ringhiera della balconata della casa di fronte, ove la porta finestra era completamente spalancata.  
La bionda scattò in piedi in preda all’illuminazione, si guardò attorno cauta e successivamente cominciò a camminare verso il vicolo che dava sul lato della strada, alzò il cappuccio della giacca per coprirsi il volto e una volta raggiunta la stradina non frequentata si appoggiò al muro, si accertò che nessuno avesse intenzione di passare e poi guardò verso la parete della dimora.  
Deglutì nervosa, non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere e raggiungere il terzo piano non era una cosa così semplice, ma prese coraggio e cominciò ad arrampicarsi sulle ante della finestra del piano terra.   
“ _Non guardare di sotto_ ” continuò a ripetersi mentalmente ella, proseguendo l’ascesa; arrivata alla fine della seconda persiana notò che il balconcino della terza era troppo lontano da raggiungere allungando solamente il braccio, rimase bloccata per qualche istante in cerca di qualche appiglio vicino ma non scorse nulla, era tentata di scendere, ma il solo pensiero di dover guardare verso il basso la bloccò “ _E ora che faccio?_ ” si chiese più volte lasciando spazio al timore; quando dà in fondo al vicolo cominciò ad udire delle voci, buttò l’occhio ed erano due guardie che stavano camminando verso la sua direzione, se si fossero avvicinate ancora l’avrebbero scoperta.  
Il cuore cominciò a batterle all’impazzata, una scossa di adrenalina le percorse la schiena e sia le mani che le gambe cominciarono a tremare senza sosta, guardò ancora una volta le guardie, poi osservò il balconcino sopra di lei «Non è poi così lontano.» sussurrò lei con voce traballante auto convincendosi, così mise tutto il suo peso sulle gambe spingendosi leggermente indietro e d’impeto si spinse in avanti, facendo un balzo verso il terrazzino, allungò la mano e riuscì a raggiungerlo, strinse forte e con un altro sforzo allungò l’altra e quando ebbe la presa salda da entrambe, si tirò su con energia aiutandosi con le gambe.  
Scavalcò la balconata e si accovacciò per non farsi vedere dalle guardie che ormai erano sotto di lei, le osservò da dietro la ringhiera svoltare l’angolo e sparire, rimase accucciata per qualche istante, il cuore continuava a scalpitarle nel petto e le mani non smettevano di tremare, strinse i pugni e strizzò gli occhi, cercò di fare dei lunghi respiri per tranquillizzarsi e poi entrò nella casa.  
Era arredata con mobili sfarzosi e adornata con oggetti che parevano arrivare da ogni parte del mondo; la stanza in cui era entrata era quella che dava sulle scale e le porte delle varie camere, si mosse silenziosa, assicurandosi che non ci fosse nessuno nelle vicinanze, perlustrò tutti i locali sul quel piano alla ricerca dei documenti di Augustin.  
Si soffermò nello studio dell’abitazione, luogo a lei più consono dove qualcuno potesse tenere tranquillamente cose di quel genere, cominciò a cercare nei cassetti della scrivania, rimanendo comunque in allerta in caso sentisse rumori sospetti; mentre cercava, nella sua mente ripeteva velocemente tutti i dettagli dettogli dal maestro “ _Busta con sigillo rosso a forma di goccia_ ” ma in quei cassetti non pareva esserci nulla di simile, così abbandonò quella zona.  
Una grossa libreria attirò la sua attenzione, si avvicinò e scorse titolo dopo titolo, volume dopo volume, quando dietro ad un libro cremisi, in una riga in alto, notò un angolo chiaro sbucare fuori leggermente, indagò e con piacevole sorpresa trovò la busta con sigillo annesso.  
«È stato facile.» commentò soddisfatta sottovoce sorridendo, per poi fare dietro front e tornare alla balconata da dove era salita; guardò sotto per controllare se ci fossero eventuali guardie, quando constatò il via libera, deglutì prendendo coraggio e lentamente scavalcò la ringhiera pronta a scendere, discese il più possibile e poi contò fino a tre, lasciandosi cadere verso terra.  
Atterrò indenne, con il cuore in gola, tutta quest’azione le aveva messo addosso uno strano senso di forza, come se potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, così si diresse verso la fine del vicolo con tranquillità ed ingenuamente tirò fuori la lettera con lo strano simbolo e cominciò ad esaminarla non curandosi del fatto che davanti a lei erano comparse due guardie.  
«Hey tu! Cosa stai facendo?» interrogò una delle due avvicinandosi, Gwen alzò lo sguardò velocemente nel panico più totale, era andato tutto liscio e come una sciocca aveva rovinato tutto all’ultimo, indietreggiò lentamente senza rispondere e alzando le mani, mostrando però la lettera «Ferma non ti muovere assassina!» intimò la guardia estraendo la spada, seguita a ruota dal compagno ed avvicinandosi pericolosamente alla ragazza, “ _assassina_?” pensò stranita lei e successivamente buttò l’occhio indietro e presa dal terrore cominciò a correre dal lato opposto.  
Corse più veloce che poté verso l’uscita, pensando al peggio «Fermati o sparo!» urlò uno dei due uomini ma lei non si fermò, ormai era quasi all’uscita e pensò di avercela fatta.  
Si voltò per guardare le due guardie indietro ormai lontane ma quando si girò andò a sbattere con forza contro qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno.  
Cadde a terra con veemenza, sbattendo la testa, le orecchie cominciarono a fischiarle e la vista le si offuscò, ancora rintontita cercò di capire cosa fosse accaduto, ma quando mise a fuoco davanti a lei scopri altre due guardie e una di esse le stava puntando la spada contro «Corsa finita mia cara.» commentò beffardo l’uomo, con mezzo sorriso compiaciuto, Gwen indietreggiò velocemente a carponi, ormai l’avevano bloccata sia da una parte che dall’altra, si alzò a fatica e tremando estrasse la stringa mettendosi in guardia. Pensò che se doveva morire l’avrebbe comunque fatto combattendo, ma nel vederla una delle guardie scoppiò in una grassa risata «Certo che li reclutano sempre più inesperti.» dichiarò l’uomo avvicinandosi al compagno che puntava l’arma verso la bionda che lo guardò confusa non capendo quella frase «Dai su uccidila e facciamola finita, voglio andare a pranzare.» comandò egli per poi mettersi dietro come per godersi lo spettacolo.  
Gwen sgranò gli occhi spaventata ma si mise in guardia pronta a ricevere l’attacco, l’uomo davanti a lei fece lo stesso cominciando a girarle attorno e lei lo seguiva vigile, tenendo comunque d’occhio gli altri tre soldati «Sbrigati!» incitò uno per smuovere il compagno, che dopo quell’affermazione fece uno scatto in avanti pronto a colpire la giovane, che prontamente parò il colpo.  
Da lì partirono uno scambiò di stoccate tra i due, la bionda riuscì a tenergli testa anche se notò che l’uomo, al contrario del maestro, imprimeva sempre più forza e mirava ai punti vitali, ma se la stava cavando piuttosto bene, infatti quando egli provò a colpirla nuovamente lei si difese disarmandolo.  
Lui rimase spiazzato, così come Gwen che indugiò, fermandosi e senza saper cosa fare, ma le costò caro perché una guardia dietro di lei, vedendo il compagno in difficoltà si avvicinò ad ella velocemente e la tirò per il cappuccio facendola cadere a terra, trascinandola per bel un pezzo «Basta giochetti lurida puttana!» sbraitò l’uomo sbattendola contro il muro con brutalità, la bionda gemette per il dolore al colpo, mentre il soldato le premette la punta della lama sulla gola «Muori assassina.» disse con voce sprezzante e gelida, Gwen lo guardò dritto negli occhi, cominciò a sudare freddo e pensò che fosse davvero finita, presto avrebbe raggiunto i suoi cari.  
Ma il rumore di uno sparo tuonò per tutto il vicolo, il sangue le spruzzò in faccia, mentre vide la guardia davanti a se cadere esanime davanti ai suoi occhi increduli. Le altre si misero in allerta guardando da dove provenisse lo sparo, la giovane osservava la scena come esternata dal suo corpo, tutto intorno a lei si muoveva a rallentatore, tremava come una foglia ed aveva perso il controllo, rimanendo a terra impietrita; una figura femminile incappucciata, sopra al tetto vicino attirò la sua attenzione e poco dopo si gettò a capofitto sui due soldati sottostanti, trafiggendoli entrambi da dietro il collo con delle lame ed atterrando perfettamente, senza un graffio, uccidendoli a sangue freddo, quando portò lo sguardo su quella rimasta, la vide in preda al panico che cercava di fuggire ma appena lo fece dietro di lui, come dal nulla comparve un uomo dai capelli e la folta barba nera, due occhi glaciali, della medesima freddezza con cui sgozzò la guardia davanti sé.  
Entrambi si avvicinarono a Gwen, che non sapeva se sentirsi al sicuro o no, si alzò da terra reggendosi al muro «Chi sei e perché hai quella lettera?» domandò arrogante la ragazza incappucciata, una volta davanti e alla bionda «I-Io…» la giovane provò a parlare ma sembrò come paralizzata «Perché indossi abiti assassini?» continuò ad interrogarla senza tregua l’altra sotto gli occhi vigili dell’uomo «Assassini?? C-cosa?» rispose Gwen con voce tremante senza più capirci nulla, chi erano questi assassini? E cosa avevano a che fare con lei?   
«Ti conviene rispondere velocemente se non vuoi fare la stessa fine di quei poveretti.» ordinò lei spingendola contro il muro con durezza facendo uscire una lama dal polso e puntandogliela al collo «M-Mi ha mandato Augustin a prenderla io-» «Augustin Grisier?» interruppe l’altro, proferendo parola per la prima volta, bloccando la complice; la bionda annuì impaurita «Non dirmi che sei la giovane che vive da poco nella casa di Dorian.» commentò l’uomo puntando il suo sguardo su Gwen, che rispose positivamente «Che significa?» domandò invece l’altra, facendo rientrare la lama e guardando confusa l’assassino «Che Grisier è un incosciente.» affermò il corvino corrugando la fronte e cominciando a camminare verso l’uscita della via « _Henriette_ forza seguimi.» ordinò egli seguito immediatamente dalla ragazza «E anche tu ragazzina sbrigati!» concluse con autorità e Gwen fece come impostole, cominciò a seguire i due, fino a quando non raggiunsero una specie di sotto passaggio che dava per le fogne, l’assassina si piegò sulla serratura cominciando a lavorarci sopra «Come ti chiami?» domandò l’uomo alla bionda con sguardo severo «Gwen.» rispose lei senza aggiungere altro «Grisier o Dorian, ti hanno mai parlato degli assassini?» domandò schietto lui, facendo voltare la ragazza alle prese con la porta « _Bellec_!» esclamò sbigottita, lui si girò un istante verso di lei e con un solo sguardo la fece tornare al suo “lavoro” «N-No, ma le guardie mi chiamavano così, chi sono questi assassini?» Chiese ingenuamente la giovane, quando il rumore scattante della serratura si sentì, interrompendo la conversazione ed Henriette aprì con facilità il cancello «Lo scoprirai presto.» finì Bellec entrando nel tunnel e superando entrambe le ragazze, Gwen oltrepassò l’ingresso, seguita a ruota dall’altra che lo richiuse alle sue spalle, per poi liberarsi del cappuccio scoprendo lunghi capelli color mogano, che le incorniciavano il volto dai lineamenti delicati, i suoi occhi verde intenso si scontrarono con quelli cobalto della giovane «Forza, mantieni il passo se non vuoi perderti.» si pronunciò lei dispotica e per l’ennesima volta Gwen, fece come dettogli, si ritrovava in una situazione talmente assurda che mai avesse pensato o immaginato nella sua vita, cose così folli non le erano mai capitate neanche nei tre anni di permanenza al bordello di de Sade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta sono un pochino in ritardo ma ho trovato tempo solo oggi di aggiungere il nuovo capitolo, scusate!
> 
> Gwen muove i suoi primi passi nei panni d'assasina anche se inconsapevolmente.  
> Pensavate che a trarla in salvo fosse Arno? E invece no, si tratta proprio di Bellec ed un nuovo personaggio.  
> Henriette è un OC che appartiene ad una mia cara amica e che fa parte di una sua storia sempre ambientata in AC Unity, quindi ho voluto inserirla anche nella mia.
> 
> Penso di essermi dilungata anche troppo, a presto!
> 
> Elyserei


	6. Assassini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate l'immenso ritardo ma il lavoro mi ha permesso di aggiungere il nuovo capitolo solo oggi!  
> Buona lettura~
> 
> Elyserei

I tre camminarono a lungo per i sotterranei in assoluto silenzio, Gwen avrebbe voluto fare molte domande ma capì di non essere nella posizione giusta per farlo, così si limitò a seguire i due sperando di non finire in guai peggiori.  
Ad un certo punto il corvino in capo alla fila si fermò, il tunnel che stavano percorrendo terminava, affacciandosi su un secondo cinque metri più in basso «Dobbiamo scendere.» accennò voltandosi verso le ragazze, la mora annuì e si avvicinò con passo veloce mentre la bionda rimase a guardare «Forza su, non stare lì impalata.» commentò l’uomo facendo cenno di raggiungerli, ella lo fece con prudenza arrivando fino limite del pavimento, per poi guardare sotto «Come dovrei fare a scendere??» chiese esterrefatta quando non vide alcuna scala o corda su cui aggrapparsi, Henriette la guardò storto, poi scrollò la testa e cominciò la sua discesa, si lanciò a capofitto su una trave sottostante e successivamente, aggrappandosi a degli appigli creatisi tra una mattonella e l’altra del muro raggiunse il piano sottostante.  
«Io dovrei scendere in quel modo?» Gwen sgranò gli occhi puntandoli sul corvino che fece una smorfia «Nessuno ti ha insegnato a farlo?» ribatté egli alzando un sopracciglio «No!» esclamò lei con tono ovvio «Perché qualcuno dovrebbe insegnarmi una cosa del genere?» « _Dorian_ è un fesso.» l’eco della mora rimbombò per tutti i sotterranei ricreando un lungo eco senza lasciar risposta alla domanda della giovane «Che centra Arno adesso?» «Mi spiace ma devi farlo quindi.» cominciò Bellec, senza dar risposte e colpendo la bionda alle spalle, spingendola nel vuoto.  
Gwen lanciò un urlo talmente forte che pensò di perdere la voce, ma il peggio non era ancora arrivato, perché la trave sotto di lei la colpì diretta allo stomaco causandogli un dolore lancinante e togliendogli il fiato, strozzando il grido appena lanciato e tramutandolo in gemiti di dolore «BELLEC SEI PAZZO?!» strillò la ragazza mora da sotto «Potevi ammazzarla!» ringhiò per poi prendere a salire verso la bionda, mentre l’assassino cominciò la sua discesa «Non si sarebbe mai buttata; ho dovuto farlo subito.» commentò con crudezza una volta che entrambi furono sulla trave dov’era Gwen, con le gambe e braccia a penzoloni in preda al dolore «Se la caverà, se deve imparare non sarà l’ultima volta che le capita.» finì l’uomo per poi scendere e proseguire il cammino, Henriette lo guardò accigliata e poi cercò di aiutare Gwen facendola arrivare a terra sana e salva, continuando a reggerla per il resto del percorso «Non manca molto siamo quasi arrivati.» assicurò lei ma la bionda non proferì parola il dolore era ancora troppo forte, strinse i denti e continuò a camminare.  
Dopo pochi minuti i tre si ritrovarono di fronte a delle scale che davano ad una porta stranamente familiare agli occhi della ragazza che si staccò dalla presa di Henriette «Ce la fai?» le domandò l’assassina con una punta di preoccupazione, Gwen annuì e prosegui senza aiuto, una volta che Bellec aprì la porta, con stupore da parte della giovane i tre si ritrovarono nella dimora di Arno, quella porta che era rimasta sempre chiusa al piano inferiore, era in realtà un passaggio diretto verso i sotterranei.  
«Dove si trova Grisier?» chiese atono il corvino procedendo nell’atrio come se quella fosse casa sua, seguito a ruota dalla compagna «Al piano di sopra, nella palestra.» deglutì nervosa la bionda che ancora non aveva ben capito cosa stesse succedendo e chi fossero quei due, così li seguì fino al piano superiore, dove Augustin stava regolarmente ad allenarsi.  
Superata la soglia della palestra il maestro scattò in piedi nel vedere Bellec ed Henriette «Cosa ci fate voi due qui?» domandò preoccupato l’uomo, solo in un secondo momento, dietro ai due, scorse Gwen, ancora piegata in due per il dolore e con la cappa ricoperta di sangue, istintivamente corse verso di lei allarmato «Gwen! Sei ferita?» «No ma sarebbe morta se non fossimo intervenuti.» commentò secca la mora «Che ti è venuto in mente eh?» continuò ella rimproverandolo, Bellec allungò la mano verso la compagna che si zittì in un istante, mentre il maestro sorreggeva Gwen, le prese il volto con le mani e la guardò dritta negli occhi «I documenti?» le sussurrò Augustin, la bionda fece mezzo sorriso e tirò fuori dalla tasca interna della giacca la busta con lo strano sigillo contenente le documentazioni richieste dall’uomo, Bellec alla vista della busta sgranò gli occhi alzando un sopracciglio «Avevi tu la busta?» avvicinandosi ai due, mentre Grisier recuperava la lettera per consegnarla al corvino «Pensavamo di essere arrivati troppo tardi!» commentò Henriette intromettendosi ma venendo nuovamente zittita dal suo compagno, questa volta bastò solamente uno sguardo «Ho mandato io Gwen a prenderla.» «Oh, questo l’avevo capito benissimo.» considerò l’uomo dai capelli neri cominciando a camminare per la stanza «Arno è troppo preso in faccende “futili” per preoccuparsene.» sputò con cattiveria, per poi fermarsi al centro della stanza «Ma perché mandare una ragazzina inesperta?» finì con questa domanda, gravando con lo sguardo sul maestro, che si avvicinò con sguardo serio «Volevo metterla alla prova.» disse senza aggiungere altro, tutto questo stava accadendo sotto gli occhi confusi della bionda che rimaneva inginocchiata premendosi lo stomaco ignara di tutto «Se mi avesse portato i documenti l’avrei proposta al consiglio degli assassini come nuova recluta.» concluse per poi girarsi verso di lei e facendo un sorriso sincero «Consiglio degli assassini?» chiese lei ancora più disorientata; Bellec si mise una mano in volto facendo passare velocemente il pollice e l’indice sulle sopracciglia, chiuse gli occhi e fece un lungo respiro prima di cominciare a parlare «Sai che se la lettera cadeva in mani sbagliate potevano esserci dei seri problemi?» «Sì, lo so.» rispose l’altro con sicurezza «Ma mi fido di Gwen e sapevo che ce l’avrebbe fatta.» finì anche se Henriette con passo veloce arrivò a fianco del corvino ritrovandosi di fronte ad Augustin con sguardo adirato «Se non fossimo intervenuti noi sarebbe morta!» ringhiò puntando il dito contro l’uomo «Non puoi far indossare abiti assassini ad una ragazza che non sa neanche arrampicarsi o che non ha mai ucciso un uomo prima d’ora.» continuò a sbraitargli addosso facendo rimanere tutti in silenzio «Sai quanto sei stato irresponsabile?? LO SAI?!» strillò con forza, avrebbe continuato per molto così Bellec la prese per le spalle allontanandola e cercando di tranquillizzarla.  
Gwen si alzò in piedi, mentre i due erano nell’angolo a parlare si avvicinò al maestro «La ringrazio.» sussurrò «La ringrazio per la sua fiducia nei miei confronti.» disse con tono più alto facendo ricadere lo sguardo di tutti su di lei «Ho già ucciso un uomo in passato.» ammise la bionda «E non è stato per nulla piacevole, mi ero ripromessa che non sarebbe accaduto nuovamente, ecco perché davanti alla guardia ho esitato.» disse guardando i due assassini, che pian piano si avvicinarono a lei «Ormai non sono nessuno, non ho più nessuno e se posso essere utile a qualcuno voglio farlo.» rispose con sguardo serio «Guarda che non è un gioco.» ribattè Henriette con asprezza «La confraternita risale sin dall’alba degli uomini sul dominio della Terra. Ci sono degli ideali, una filosofia, è un credo, una scelta di vita e non puoi solamente dire “voglio farlo”.» la guardò severa ma Gwen mantenne lo sguardo su di lei con decisione, Henriette corrugò la fronte e si girò verso Bellec «Abbiamo già fatto entrare quello scellerato di Dorian, non possiamo permetterci di fare entrare un'altra persona che non crede realmente in ciò che facciamo.» finì continuando a guardare il corvino «Gwen è un’ottima spadaccina ed ha il passo leggerissimo, sarà solo questione di tempo e apprenderà ogni cosa.» quasi supplicò Augustin, ci fu qualche istante di silenzio, poi finalmente Bellec si pronunciò «Ne parlerò con Mirabeau.» «Seriamente?!» esclamò Henriette con occhi sbarrati «Ma la ragazza deve allenarsi ancora prima di potersi presentare davanti al consiglio.» disse l’assassino rivolgendosi a Grisier che annuì, poi spostò lo sguardo su Gwen «Sei sicura di volerlo fare? Non sarà semplice.» ammise guardandola con autorevolezza «Sicurissima.» rispose lei con fermezza, Bellec fece un mezzo sorriso e si voltò verso la compagna «Bene Henriette da domani hai una nuova recluta.» «C-cosa?» chiese esterrefatta la ragazza mora, l’uomo intanto si era incamminato verso le scale della stanza che davano al piano di sotto, ovviamente seguito da ella «Insegnerai a Gwen come ci si muove per la città.» «Bellec, io non-» «Non te lo sto chiedendo, è un ordine.» concluse l’uomo, lasciando indietro la mora, che storse il naso «Dorian non deve saperne nulla.» la voce del corvino che ormai era sparito dalla vista di Gwen e del maestro arrivò dal piano inferiore, ormai distante, Henriette si girò verso i due facendo spallucce «Non chiedetemi il perché. Ma forse è meglio così.» commentò sbuffando «Domani mattina ti aspetto di fronte alla Sainte-Chapelle nell'Île de la Cité.» Ordinò l’assassina rivolgendosi alla giovane che prontamente acconsentì «Puntuale, quando l’orologio del palazzo di giustizia farà risuonare i sei rintocchi.» Finì senza aggiungere altro e sparì.  
Gwen si lasciò sfuggire un lungo sospiro liberatorio, l’uomo la guardò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla con delicatezza «Togliti pure la giacca, ci penserà Charlotte a fartela avere pronta entro domani.» «Quell’uomo è pazzo.» commentò la bionda sbottonandosi la giubba e lasciandola al maestro, a cui sfuggì una leggera risata «Ha modi di fare tutti suoi.» ammise «Ma sa quello che fa.» concluse guardando la ragazza, che fece una leggera smorfia per poi passare la mano sullo stomaco, ancora dolorante al tocco «Ti meriti del sano riposo, vai pure; domani ti aspetterà una giornata altrettanto ardua.» confessò Grisier congedando la ragazza che prese a camminare verso l’uscita della stanza «Maestro…» «Sì?» si bloccò Gwen appena fu sulla soglia della porta «Perché Arno non deve sapere nulla a riguardo?» domandò senza girarsi, continuando a dare le spalle all’uomo, ma voltando leggermente la testa giusto per vederlo con la coda dell’occhio, Augustin si portò una mano al mento che cominciò a sfregare «Il signor Dorian è occupato in altre faccende momentaneamente, forse per lui, sapere di voi, sarebbe solamente un’altra distrazione.» sentenziò infine, la bionda mosse appena la testa e si ritirò nelle sue stanze.


End file.
